1. Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device which reduces the number of mask tones and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are classified into several types including liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, electrophoretic display (“EPD”) devices, and the like, based on a light emitting scheme thereof.
Among these, an LCD device generally includes two opposing display substrates, an electrode disposed on at least one of the two display substrates, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display substrates.
In general, an LCD device has a structure in which one of the two display substrates includes a plurality of thin film transistors and a pixel electrode disposed thereon and the other display substrate includes a plurality of color filters, a light blocking portion, and a common electrode disposed thereon. In recent times, however, a color filter on array (“COA”) structure in which a color filter, a light blocking portion, a pixel electrode, and the like, are disposed on the same substrate, separately from the common electrode, has been developed.
In addition, to simplify a manufacturing process of a display device, a black column spacer (“BCS”) structure in which a column spacer and a light blocking layer are formed using the same material through the same process has been suggested. The column spacer may be disposed to maintain a uniform cell gap, which is a distance between two substrates.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that are not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.